To increase the memory capacity of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, a three-dimensional stacked memory is presented. The three-dimensional stacked memory includes, for example, a stacked structure body including alternately stacked insulating films and electrode films, a silicon pillar penetrating through the stacked structure body in the stacking direction, and a charge storage layer (memory layer) between the silicon pillar and the electrode films. Thereby, a memory cell is provided at the intersection of the silicon pillar and each electrode film. Further, also a configuration using a U-shaped memory string in which two silicon pillars are connected on the side of a substrate may be devised.
There is room for improvement to further increase the integration degree of the three-dimensional stacked memory.